Cutthroats
' ''Pirate101': "When the Monquistans first came to Skull Island, the realm was home to dozens of bands of Shark Raiders, vicious warriors who raided ports throughout the Spiral. After years of hard battles, only one great Shark clan remians: the Cutthroats. Exposure to the sailors of distant lands, has changed the Sharks- the brutes have become Shark pirates, taking on Pirate dress and customs and trading their outriggers for stone ships. Though they no longer have the numbers to raid other realms, the Cutthroats remain a threat in Skull Island, where Monquista and Marleybone remain unable to completely eradicate them."'' Cutthroats 'are a race of pirate sharks that roam the skyways. A band of warriors, Cutthroats are known for doing anything dangerous, illegal or downright insane to make a quick buck. 'Cutthroat Types *Cutthroat - *Cutthroat Pirate - *Cutthroat Lackey - History Before the events of Pirate101, the Cutthroats had something of a monopoly on the Skyways of Skull Island. They were formidable pirates and often feasted on massive Sky Snakes to show how much they thought of themselves, but their territory was severly limited with the coming (and subsequent conquests) of Monquista and Marleybone. The settling of colonies and the appearance of the aforementioned nations' navies took away the majority of their territories. The loss of territory and the humiliations suffered in naval combat against the navies of other nations (coupled with their general cowardice) have turned the already savage Cutthroats into a band of jealous maniacs. They are willing to do anything to take back Skull Island in its entirety; for them, no risk is too great and no choice is too dangerous. Some of the sharks are even crazy enough to side with the Armada to take their home back, unaware of the fact that the Armada is using them and that, when their purpose has been fulfilled, the sharks will be slain. Well-Known Cutthroats #Fin Dorsal- One of Skull Island's more independent pirates, Fin is generally regarded as a source of trouble. Though blind, he commands respect from his fellow sharks. A greedy soul, he would willingly sell any and all the treasures that exist in the Spiral to earn a mountain of gold, unaware of the fact that the treasures he takes are of more value than common currency. #Marcus- The former right-hand of Fin Dorsal, Marcus was an effective lieutenant in the Cutthroat army. After suffering a terrible beating from the player, Marcus became something of a freelancer, doing various odd jobs for shady figures. An interesting note to make is that Marcus only has one hand - his left one having seemingly been cut off and replaced with a three-pronged trident. #Mack the Shark- #Bert Finny- An amputee shark (similar to Marcus), Bert Finny attacked a group of green recruits for the Marleybone Navy. He is fought as a boss in the first promotion quest for Ensign Emmett. 'Cutthroat Names' *Big Quint Thresher *Big Tom Sharkley *Brawlin' Art Sharkley *Brawlin' Davy Starky *Brawlin' Steve Starky *Cold Bert Finny *Cold Chucky Finny *Cold Freddie Benchley *Cold Jake Blue *Cold Sharky McFin *Cold Vince Raker *Cruel Jenkin McTooth *Cruel Pete Benchley *Cruel Ferris Thresher *Fierce Art Longtail *Fierce Gray McBane *Fierce Mack Raker *Fin Dorsal *Grim Art Thresher *Grim Bruce McFin *Grim Tom Riker *Heartless Bert Carns *Heartless Bruce McBane *Hungry Bill McTooth *Hungry Bill Raker *Hungry Chucky Messer *Hungry Quint Mako *Hungry Vince Viper *Laughin' Art Benchley *Laughin' Art Carns *Laughin' Bert Ripper *Laughin' Jake Finny *Marcus *Old Art Harker *Old Chucky Viper *Old Ferris Benchley *Old Ferris Starky *Old Jack Riker *Old Jenkin Finny *Scarface Bert Mako *Scarface Chucky Starky *Scarface Ferris Allen *Scarface Jack Carns *Scarface Jake Messer *Sharp Bill Finny *Sharp Bruce McTooth *Sharp Jack Carns *Sharp Sharky Finny *Shifty Bill Benchley *Sleepy Art Messer *Sleepy Bruce Thresher *Sleepy Jake Carns *Sleepy Jack Finny *Smilin' Art Finny *Smilin' Jake Thresher *Smilin' Jenkin Viper *Smilin' Pete Longtooth *Snarlin' Bruce Finny *Snarlin' Quint Messer *Spiny Davy Allen *Spiny Jenkin Viper *Spiny Mack Sharkley *Stalkin' Art Benchley *Stalkin' Freddie Raker *Stalkin' Jake McBane *Stalkin' Sharky Carns *Stalkin' Tom Blue *Stalkin' Vince Finny *Surly Bert Longtail *Surly Bill Longtail *Surly Pete Sharkley *Surly Shark Allen *Surly Steve Raker *Surly Vince Allen *Toothy Art Ripper *Toothy Bruce Benchley *Toothy Davy Finny *Toothy Gray Allen *Toothy Gray Mako *Toothy Jake Raker 'Cutthroat Ship Names' *The SIlver Dolphin *The old chum *the bloody crescent *The Orga *The lonely revenge *The threepennyrake *the swiftrobin *the dancingranson 'Bundle(s)' #'Cutthroat Bundle: '"The Cutthroat Bundle includes a variety of unique items for your Pirate as well as 5,000 Crowns or a 1 month Membership Subscription. You select the items' level when you claim them from your gift icon, so you may choose the tier that best fits the needs of your pirate." '' *Vendor(s) & Costs(s): ' '''Cutthroat Equipment *Skullcutter's Hook *Cutthroat Helm *Cutthroat Outfit *Cutthroat Boots 'Cutthroat Housing Items' *Copper Shark Sword *Rusted Shark Sword 'Cutthroat Ship(s) & Equipment' *'Equipment:' Great Reaver Figurehead Category:Enemies Category:Creatures Category:Companions Category:Companion Category:Cutthroats Category:Groups Category:Characters